The Mission of the Real Heir of Slytherin
by BTR-aholic
Summary: The sequel to the REAL Heir of Slytherin. Mary is now an official Death Eater with the order of keeping George at all cost, a mission that may be harder than it seems. FINALLY FINISHED!
1. The Unbreakable Vow

**A/N- I am always true to my word, here I am in May with the second installment.**

**So without further ado, I present to you……**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**The Mission of the Real Heir of Slytherin**

**Chapter 1**

**The Unbreakable Vow**

I awoke in the morning. I had spent the entire summer at the Malfoy manner. It was two weeks before break was over, and I was wishing it wasn't almost here. I looked at my left arm, which now bared the dark mark on it.

"Are you looking at the mark again?" I heard a voice say. I jumped, and looked at the foot of my bed to see Lucius. "No, it is only me, my dear."

"Lucius, you are aware that I am going to have to hide this because if I don't my cover will be totally blown." I said.

"Try long sleeved shirts." He suggested smoothly.

"Yeah, there is a problem, me and George have…well…you know…so I can't possibly hide it." I said.

"I see the problem but are you suggesting he remove it?"

"Not at all Lucius, I am proud to have it on my arm, but I can't let anyone at Hogwarts know I am a death eater especially George, I don't maybe a spell to hide it or something like that."

"Use your metamoramagi." He suggested.

"I've tried, it doesn't work." I was getting aggitated.

"Okay, he and Severus will be here tonight you may dicuss it with them." Lucius turned to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot breakfast is ready."

I walked down the stone steps and walked into the dining room. I noticed Draco was staring at me. "Draco do you have a problem?" I asked impatiently.

"What?"

"You are staring at me, it is a little annoying either tell me what you want or quit looking at me." I said coldly.

He handed me a folded piece of parchment. I opened it.

_Mary,_

_I hope that you and I are still together, it has been almost two months since I have last seen you. I am counting down the days, I can't wait, You are my everything, Look for me in the compartments and we will talk and catch up on the Hogwarts Express. I love you with every ounce of my being._

_George Weasley_

"So Mary, how is the Weasel doing?" Draco asked.

"Pathetic, he sounds like a whipped, lost puppy dog." I said.

"You know that could work to your advantage, that boy is wrapped around your finger." Lucius piped up.

"I know, which is why I have to hide this." I held out my arm.

"Why would you want to hide that?" Draco asked. "If I had it, I'd show it off and use it to get my way."

"No, its different it doesn't work like that Draco." I said. "Besides my situation is different, if George found out, it could be the terrible, I'd fail to do what my Uncle has given me."

Draco was silent. "Weasley doesn't deserve you we all know it. We both know we should be together." Draco whined.

"Now Draco...tsk tsk that is enough, you act like she enjoys this. If she doesn't obey the Dark Lord she will have to deal with the consequences now do you want that?" Lucius asked.

Draco was once again silent. "No, I don't want that father, sorry Mary." He looked down and kept eating.

I smiled and mouthed thank you to Lucius. He just nodded.

I just sat outside worried all day wondering if I would be able to conceal the Dark Mark. Finally night had fallen. "Mary, they are here." Lucius said.

I walked inside. I saw him, "Lucius was tell me and he is reight a spell will hide it but you need to do it every two hourssssssss." He hissed.

"Yes Uncle."

"The spell is _knivastri_." He said "Thank you,uncle."

"You know Lestrange, your boyfriend despretly wants to see you, he's asked me quite a few times, if I have seen you and he looks so lonely...That boy would do anything for you, you really need to keep him like that." Snape said.

"Severus if I write him would you give it to him, say you made a trip over here for me to write him." I suggested.

"Yes, of course." He said.

I got a piece of parchment and quill. I thought for a second. _What should I write? I mean I need to keep him IN LOVE with me at all cost becuase my life depends on it. This should be easy though._

"Mary we are family hopefully you don't think I'd kill you. Besides, your mission isn't as important, it is what you would call a back up the other one should not fail. But we should keep Weasley just in case Severus is exposed earlier than we expect."

"Okay well let me write him, so this can stay on track." I started writing.

_My dearest George,_

_I got your letter, I didn't know where to send this but Severus said he would see you so I decided to give it to him. I miss you so much, I can't wait until school gets back in I am so excited. Just two weeks and then we will be together again, but Severus is in a hurry, so I have to go. I love you._

_Mary _

I read it twice. "Perfect." I said aloud. I gave it to my uncle to read.

"It is very believable." He smiled. "Take this to the boy!" He exclaimed.

Lucius walked in. "Mary, you need to go upstairs to your room and start getting your things together, so you know what you need for school, you are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Good bye uncle, Severus." I walked out and up to my room. I started looking at everything I needed I made a list.

_quills  
ink  
cauldron  
scale  
Knife for potions  
gloves_

_There done, only took me twenty minutes._

"Mary?" It was Draco.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Does George really mean that much to you?"

"Kinda, I mean eight months what do you expect? I can't say I feel nothing because then I would be lying. I do care about him." Draco looked hurt.

"So do..." He began. "I guess what I am really trying to say is do you love me?" He sounded desprete, something he had never been before.

"Of course I do Draco, you are the for me. We are a match made in heaven, I mean you grandfather, rest his soul, suggested we be bounded by contract, I'm glad he did though."

He was silent, like he was thinking about what I had said. "That is all I needed to hear."

"Good, just know every word I said was true." I said. I hesitated. "I do love you."

"But I guess the real question is do you love me more?"

"Yes, if I had to choose it would be you."

"Then tell him that! Tell him you want to be with me!"

"I can't he wouldn't change his mind even if I did tell him."

"Make him!" He sounded like a two year old whining.

"I can't! I wish I could." I started crying.

He walked over to me. "Don't cry baby."

"I just don't want to hurt you. Ihave seen how much Pansy has hurt you and I don't want to add to it anymore."

He hugged me. "Don't cry, it'll be okay," He looked at me. He inched closer our lips met, we laid down on my bed and just made out.

"Mary, I love you so much." He whispered.

"Draco I love you too."

We continued. Twenty minutes later Lucius walked in. "Mary, your Uncle-"

We broke apart. "Fuck" we said together

"You probably would have had I not came in here. Mary your Uncle wishes to speak with you." He said.

I looked at Draco and smiled. I walked down the stone steps. _I can't let him know, he will be so angry. _

"You wished to speak with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I thought that you would like to know that we are going to be getting out your parents in January."

I smiled. "Really, that is awesome."

"Now, Mary, I know you and Draco just made out. I know that you two care about each other. So being the generious guy I am I will give you JUST tonight, get it out of you systems." Voldemort said.

"I...Thank you." I muttered. I ran to my room Draco wasn't there so I went to his room. "Draco?"

"He's furious isn't he? Well him and my father and well..."

"He told me it was okay...BUT JUST FOR TONIGHT he said we needed to get it out of our systems."

Draco smiled. "One night is all I want."

I smiled. We continued where we left off, ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. We broke apart. "come in." Draco said.

Lucius and Narcissa walked in.

"See Lucius, this is how it should be. They are perfect together! Why let some blood traitor come between them?"

"Because it is the Dark Lord's wishes."

"Mother, Father, is there a reason you two are in here?" Draco asked with his arm around me.

"We need to emphasis this stays here!" Narcissa said.

"It will." We both said

"Are you both willing to do an unbreakable vow?" Lucius asked out of no where.

I looked at Draco. "I am." I said.

"I will too." Draco said.

I grabbed arms with Narcissa. "Lucius perform this will you?" She asked.

"Mary, will you swear never to say anything about this except with Draco?" she asked.

"I do." A fire worm looking thing went around our hands and it was done.

Draco went next and she asked him the same question. It was finished. "Now you two know what happens when you break the unbreakable vow." Lucius said.

we both nodded. "Okay Lucius let's give them some time alone."

"Mary, I am just glad I get to have you for one night." He said.

The next day we went to Diagon Alley to get our supplies then two weeks later we were on our way to board the Hogwarts Express.

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N- there finished. I will update ASAP promise. **

**REVIEWS!**

**Mary**


	2. The Hogwarts Express and Late Night Talk

**A/N- Alright, I know it has been forever, but I am finally here with an update.**

**Okay Lets see this is taking me forever to update, because I have **

**Cross country and work so I can never find time to update. So **

**Yeah, I am trying my very best. Sorry to keep you all waiting.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Hogwarts Express and Late Night Talks**

When we had got to the Hogwarts Express, I was looking around for George or any sign of the Weasleys. "I haven't seen him yet." Draco said.

"Nor have I, seen them" Lucius said. "Now, you two you know, you can't even talk about it at all"

"We are aware of this Lucius." I said.

"Okay, you are staying with us, over Christmas Break, and you are going to see your parents, you see them every Christmas and if you don't go and see them it will look suspicious." Lucius said. "That is if you don't appose to it."

"Not at all." I smiled. "Okay I have to go put my trunk up and find George. I will see you guys in a few months." I hugged Lucius and Narcissa.

I went onto the train and put my trunk up and started looking through the compartments. I saw Lee Jordan. "Hey Lee, have you seen George?" I asked.

"No, I don't think they have come yet. I'll tell him that you are looking for him." He walked off and sat next to Angelina Johnson.

"MARY!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Jason Montague. "Hey, I was made Slytherin's Quidditch captain. So I am hoping that you try out! I mean with your brother gone, you could always be a Chaser, I mean you are really good. I can honestly say I will reserve a spot for you."

"Okay, sounds great. Is Adrian still going to to be the other chaser?" I asked.

"Yeah, He is too good for me to let go. You still will need to try out, but I can almost promise you a spot on the team." He smiled.

I hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, I am sitting with Adrian, uh, Miles, Terence and a few other people, you should stop by and say hi!" He said.

"Alright, I guess I could do that." I smiled and turned around. I saw Fred. I ran up to him. "Where is George?" I asked.

He smiled, "You are one of the very few who can tell us apart." He said.

"I've been with your brother for eight months I sure hope I can tell you two apart. I don't think he would like it too much if I walked up and kissed you." I said

"No I guess not. He's in the compartment already." I walked over to it and looked in sure enough he was in there. I walked in. "George…" I said.

He looked up and his eyes lit up and he smiled. "Mary!" He stood up and hugged me. "God, I missed you so much!" He kissed the top of my head. "I was going crazy!"

"I know, I missed you so much too!" I kissed him. And he kissed back.

"Hey you two go into another compartment if you are going to do that." Lee said.

"Hey, I told Jason Montague that I would stop by his compartment, so I am going to need to do that." I said.

"Why do you need to stop by there?" He asked.

"Because he was going to talk to me about giving me a spot on the Quidditch team, as a chaser. So I need to stop and talk to him."

"Is he the Captain?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay. I guess I mean, I'm not going with you."

"Okay, I just want to sit here with you for a few minutes then I am going to go talk to him." I smiled and we sat down. He put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. After about ten minutes, quite a few people were in there. "I'm gonna go talk to Jason now." I said.

"Ok, I'll see you when you get back." He kissed me on my forehead. I stood up and left. I went and found Jason's compartment. I walked in. "Hey Mary!" Jason said.

"Hi, okay, Hi, Adrian, Terence, Miles." I said.

"Mary, how is your brother doing?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know, I was at the Malfoy's all summer. I didn't go home." I said.

"Did you guys practice Quidditch at all?" He asked.

"Yeah, Few times every week. We did, god, now you are starting to sound like Flint!" I said.

Everyone laughed. "SO Mary, Jason said you were going to try out for a chaser position. I've seen you play you are awesome, I'm sure you'll make it." Terence said.

"What Jason you are going to ruin the tradition." Miles said.

"What tradition?" I asked.

"The tradition that no girl has ever been on the team in the history of Hogwarts. At least not on the Slytherin team." Miles said.

"I think that Salazar Slytherin would like one of his last living relatives to be on the team, even if she is a girl." I said.

"She's right, give up, okay, it was last year, what does it matter?" Jason said.

"Whatever. She can't be that good." He said.

"Okay, Bletchley, we'll see how good I am when I am scoring goal after goal on you when I try out. I have to go find Draco." I said. "I'll see you guys at the feast."

I walked out and went and found Draco's compartment and walked in. I sat down next to Blaise. Pansy was playing with Draco's hair. "I just love your hair Draco." She said.

"I know, Pansy." He said sounding very bored.

"Draco, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah," We walked outside of the compartment. "Look, I know that they are both of our friends, but don't tell any of them about…well you know." I said.

"I don't want to die." He said.

"NO, the mark on my left arm." I whispered.

"Ok, oh, don't worry I won't, you don't even have to worry about that." He said. "No one but me, you , my mom, and the other Death Eaters need to know. You know your parents are going to be really proud of you."

"I know they are going to be jumping with glee." I said.

"Alright, well you need to go do your mission." He said. I walked back to George's compartment. I sat down next to him, and the rest of the way I just listened to them talk. He occasionally would whisper I love you or I missed you in my ear. We were finally at Hogwarts. Me and George kinda waited behind for the carriages so we could get one to ourselves. We finally got one.

"So how was your summer?" I asked.

"It was alright, I missed you a lot though. Did you stay with the Malfoy's all summer?" He asked.

"I missed you too. Yeah, me and Draco were always practicing Quidditch and all that, it was alright, would have been better if you were there." I added with a smiled.

After the sorting the feast began, I was sitting with the Slytherin's. I was talking to Adrian, and Jason most of the time.

"I don't really care, if Miles doesn't like me I am not going to give up on Quidditch." I said.

"I know, I'm not asking you too, I mean, He will come around eventually." Jason said.

"You have to admit what you did was kind of cruel." Adrian admitted.

"What, no, he deserved it. He is always messing with me. And it's like I told him. If you mess with me I mess with you harder! It is just how I am." I said.

"Mary, you would make a good Death Eater." Adrian said. He smiled. I looked at him weird. After the feast I went and gave George a hug and kiss.

"Meet me in the astronomy tower around eleven?" He asked.

"NO, tomorrow I will but I need to get unpacked and all of that." I said.

"yeah, I do too." He said. He kissed me "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I smiled.

I walked down to the Slytherin common room. When I got down there everyone was sitting down on the sofas and stuff like that. At about eleven everyone started going to bed. At midnight, only Jason, Adrian, and me were up. I wanted to talk to Adrian, so I had to stay up.

"Okay, well I need to go get sleep." Jason said. He walked up.

"Adrian, what did you mean by the whole Death Eater comment?" I asked.

He raised his left sleeve and he had the dark mark on his arm. "He recruited me this year, and I am an official Death Eater. I have little task to do, but other than that, I start officially the heavy business for him this summer, after I leave Hogwarts."

"Wow, I can't believe this, this is incredible. I knew that there was something up." I said. "Because that comment was like outta no where. I was like does he know."

"They only reason I know is because I am a DE too." He sad.

"Yeah," I lifted up my left sleeve. "Did he give you the spell to hide it?"

"Yeah, he said I can't blow my cover!" He said.

"Me too, but I am exhausted so I am going to bed, I just wanted to talk to you about that." I said.

"I am too, I wanted to talk to you too." I walked up to my dorm and instantly fell asleep in my robes and everything.

**End Chapter 2**

**A/N- Okay I will update ASAP!**

**Mary**


	3. First Day Back and Quidditch Tryouts

**A/N- Alright Here is the next chapter let me know what **

**You think.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Chapter 3**

**First Day Back and Quidditch Tryouts**

The next morning I woke up taking in everything I had found out the night before. Adrian was a Death Eater too. I couldn't believe it. It took me by complete shock. I got up and went down to breakfast. Jason approached me.

"I know it is Tuesday but Quidditch tryouts will be on Friday night, now remember we only have one position open and you have to try your best, don't slack off because I have guaranteed you the position." He snapped.

"Okay chill, I won't I will make sure everyone knows, I should be on the team." I said.

"Great." He walked off. I saw George he walked up to me.

"Hey, are you gonna sit with me?" He asked.

"I will, when I get my schedule. I promise!" I sat down with Jason, Adrian, Draco, Miles, and Blaise.

"So Mary, what did Weasel have to say?" Draco asked.

"He wants me to sit with him." I said. "I told him I would once I got my schedule."

I started eating and as soon as I got my schedule I went and sat by George. I looked at my schedule. I had double Herbology with the Ravenclaw's and then Potions with the Gryffindors. I smiled. "I like my classes today."

"Yeah, I have Defense against the Dark arts, and double transfiguration." George said.

"I have Herbology and Potions." I said smugly.

"Well of course you like potions, I mean Snape shows you guys favoritism. "

"Excuse me, yeah he does but I love potions. I mean its not our fault." I said.

"but You guys sure don't work to make him stop." He said coldly.

I gave him a confused look. "I'm sorry are we arguing about this?" I asked.

"NO..I'm sorry." He said.

"Its okay."

"No, second day back and I am already trying to cause an argument. I'm sorry babe." He gave me a kiss. He started talking to Lee about the joke stuff he had invented over the summer.

After about ten minutes I got up. "George, I'm gonna go okay?" I turned and left. I walked out and heard someone on my heal. I turned around and saw Professor Snape.

"Miss Warrington may I have a word with you?" He asked.

We walked to his office. "How are you doing?" He asked.

I gave him a confused look. "I'm sorry?"

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine…why are you asking?"

"Just wondering…are you performing the spell to hide it?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Every two hours?" He asked.

I was getting annoyed. "Yes every two hours. I'm not taking any chances…"

"Okay, well I have to get down to the dungeons, just make sure you are doing the spell every two hours."

"I am…okay I know how it works…I am capable of doing something right you know." And with that I walked out.

I went straight to Herbology. I waited outside, there were a few Ravenclaws there already so I just stood opposite of them. Pansy and Millicent were walking towards me. Pansy walked up to me.

"Mary, is it true you spent the whole summer at Draco's?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"And nothing happened between you two?" She asked.

"Nothing…Pansy you and Draco aren't together. So quit trying to control him." I said simply.

"I don't try and control him." She said simply.

"Okay, yeah whatever." I just ignored her.

After the lesson we went up to lunch. I went and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Lee. "Hey what was your problem this morning?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know, you just kinda seemed mad at George for some reason." He said.

"I was, I mean he tries to start an argument then he ignores me. I was mad."

"Okay, but keep this in mind. It's George."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, your right."

"Well he is kinda mad at you too." He said.

"what?"

"sorry, he said he was going to talk to you about it today." He looked down and started eating.

George walked in. "Hey Mary, how was your first lesson?"

"Good, and how was DADA?"

"Umbridge is terrible!"

"Yeah…I bet." Was all I said.

"Mary, I need to talk to you about something." He said.

"Okay?"

"I don't think you should tryout for Quidditch." He said.

"What?" I asked. "why?"

"C'mon you know the whole Gryffindor, Slytherin thing, I don't want it to come between us and if you are on the team It'll make it worse."

"NO, I'm trying out. I've always wanted to be on it." I said.

"I don't think we both should play, it will ruin our relationship." He said.

"Then you quit and I will play."

"Are you serious? C'mon Mar,"

"NO, George I AM trying out."

He sighed. "So our relationship means that little to you?" He asked.

I looked at him and glared. "Don't you dare!" I said. "How dare you, our relationship means everything to me…and if our relationship has any meaning in it and we love each other like we say we do….we won't let quidditch come between us. I can't believe your gonna let it." I got up and walked to the Slytherin table.

I sat down. Jason leaned over. "What happened over there.?" He asked.

I told him the entire story. "What a dick." He said.

"yeah, I know. I'm gonna head to potions." I said.

"But it doesn't start for a whole 15 minutes." Draco said.

"I don't care, I just want to get out of here." I said. I walked away from the table and went into the hallway.

I went down the dungeons and sat down. _How could George be so stupid. I mean, does he honestly believe I will let quidditch come between us? I mean, it's stupid._

I heard someone coming down. It was George. "Mary?"

"what do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I'm sorry, your right, we've been going out long enough to where quidditch won't come between us."

"But strangely enough, it already has. George you are acting really weird towards me, what's up seriously I mean your not usually like this."

He sighed. "I heard some Slytherins talking and they were saying how you spent the entire summer with Draco and they knew that you had cheated on me…"

"And you believed it?" I asked.

"Its kinda hard not to, I mean you and Draco use to be in love, I mean then you spending the entire summer with him…I mean I didn't know what to think really. I'm sorry though." He said with a smile.

I looked down. "George, I love you, but your having too many doubts in us. I mean, I love you. You should know that by now. I mean I know that you are the guy for me."

He smiled. "I'm sorry, I love you"

"I love you too." He kissed me.

"I have to go or else I'm gonna be late." He said. He gave me one final kiss goodbye then left. A few minutes later everyone started showing up.

That Friday I was so excited. I was ready to try out. I couldn't wait to be the first girl EVER to play on the Slytherin team. I sat down with George. "Are you trying out today?" Lee asked.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

My lesson seemed to drag on forever. I couldn't wait for six o'clock to get there. Finally at quarter til six, I grabbed my Nimbus 2001. (A gift from Lucius) and made my way to the pitch. I was one of many there. Jason came out and divided us by what positions we were trying out for. Five were trying out for Beaters and twelve for the Chaser position, some of which were Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott.

One by one they tried to score on Miles but they all failed. It was my turn. I stared at Miles for a second then started soaring to the goal post. I swerved and threw the quaffle to the left post. It went in.

Everyone started to cheer. "I told we would see…didn't I?"

"Okay Mary go again." Jason yelled. I went five times and every time I scored. I smiled.

Only a few could score on him. Blaise and Theo didn't make a single one. Finally it was me and a sixth year named Christian Brennan. "Okay." Jason explained. "Here is how it is going to work…if one of you miss it and the other doesn't the person who doesn't miss is on the team."

Christian shot first he made it. I shot and made it. We went back and forth like this for about ten minutes. Finally he missed it. _Come on Mary if you make this you got it you can do it._ I went and took the shot and made it. I threw my hand up in victory I went down to my team mates.

"Great job Mary!" They all said.

"Okay so we have our team…with Jason Montague as the captain and chaser." He said. "And Adrian Pucey and Mary Warrington as the other Chasers. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as Beaters. Miles Bletchley as our keeper. And the young and talented Draco Malfoy as our seeker."

I laughed. I walked into the castle, I started making my way towards the common room. I saw George. "What happened?" He asked.

"I am a chaser." I said with a smile.

"Great." He said.

"You could at least pretend to be happy for me." I left him with that.

I walked in the common room. The entire team was in there. "And here she is…" Adrian said, "the final member of the Slytherin Quidditch team…Mary Warrington."

I had random people come up to me to congratulate me. Miles came up to me. "Congrats, you earned it, you are a damn good player, and even though I was against it. I am glad that you are on the team. And even though it is kinda late…I hope we can be friends again and just put the past behind us…" he held out his hand.

I hugged him. "Of course…" And with that, the whole team celebrated until about 2 in the morning. And with that I went to bed.

**End Chapter 3**

**A/N So what did you think? Let me know!**

**Mary**


	4. Confessions and Doubts

**A/N- Alright So I have the next few chapters mapped out…so**

**Here is this chapter, tell me what you think…**

**Disclaimer- I only own….lets see…..Mary Warrington….well kinda**

**And Christian Brennan….**

**Chapter 4 **

**Confessions and Doubts**

A few weeks had passed, eventually me and George made up and everything. I was happy about that. Classes were going good, especially Potions and Transfiguration. I hated Defense Against the Dark Arts just for the fact of Umbridge.

But on a wet Sunday me and the rest of the quidditch team were out on the quidditch pitch practicing and working hard. We had practices three times a week, and they usually lasted for about an hour and a half.

Finally Jason blew the whistle that meant that practice was finally over. I went straight towards the ground and landed kinda roughly. I walked into the locker room and took off my wet soggy robes. I sighed and threw them on the ground. I put on my jeans and tee shirt. Everyone else was starting to leave.

I started to walk out. "Hey Mary!" I turned around and saw Miles Bletchley running towards me. "Great practice, your getting even better, if that's possible." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know, what can I say I am just that good." I laughed.

"So I haven't talked to you in forever, how have you been lately?" He asked curiously.

"I've been…I don't know…alright I guess,"

"That's good, how are you and George doing?" He asked.** ((A/N- REVIEWS PLEASE))**

I sighed. "I'm actually not too sure…I mean we have been arguing a lot lately…it just kinda gets on my nerves you know? He just gets really jealous and insecure sometimes…it is kind of stupid."

"Yeah, but when we were together, I was the same way. I think any guy you go out with will always be like that honestly." He said.

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Yeah, look you know I'm really sorry about last year, and the whole Lavender thing." He said.

I looked at him and for the first time ever, he had a sympathetic look on his face. Something he never had. "I know, I am too. I don't know…you know how I am mess with me I mess back harder."

"Yeah, I know that know actually." He looked down. "Look I know you should hate me, but I still care about you. I always have, that is why I got so mad when you started going out with George."

I looked at him shocked. "Wait…are you telling me you still like me?" I asked.

"No, not like…I still love you…I always have." He said with a smile.

I looked at him. "Why are you telling me this now…why couldn't you tell me this when we were still going out? That would have changed everything you know."

He looked at me square in the eye. "I know."

We entered the castle George was sitting there waiting for me. "Well, I will see you later Mary." Miles said.

I walked up to George. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you, I have some business to attend to so why don't we just meet up at the astronomy tower tonight lets say at about nine?" He asked.

When I got to the common room it was eight so I started on my homework for about a half hour, then I started making my way towards the astronomy tower. When I got there George was already there.

I went and sat next to him. "Hey you." I said.

"Hey, so how was practice?"

"It was alright, I don't know we are getting good. Well better than we already were." I corrected myself.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter, we will still win." He said smuggly. **((A/N- REVIEWS PLEASE))**

"I don't know. I mean we have a really good team this year."

"Yeah, I know, but we have always won…I mean the only reason you guys win is because you guys cheat." He said coldly.

"What do you mean we cheat? We don't cheat, we just know how to play dirty, and still play by the rules…that is not cheating that is strategy."

"Yeah, okay last time, Flint would always knock people off their brooms and crap like that."

"Flint was a great player." I said.

"Yeah, cause he cheated." He said.

"This is so stupid…can't we ever just hang out and not argue?" I asked.

"I guess not." He said.

"Fine. I will just go back to my common room." With that I stood up and walked out the door.

When I got back to the common room Adrian and Draco were sitting in the arm chairs I went and sat by them.

"Well Mary that was fast did you two get in a fight?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, at this rate, I am going to fail my mission. I don't know it is too difficult I don't think I can do it. I mean he just makes it too hard for me to even try. I don't know what the problem is." I said.

"You won't fail." Adrian said.

"No I seriously don't think I am going to be able to do this." I said. "I don't know"

"Mary, look evidently the Dark Lord has faith in you or else that mark would not be on your left arm." He said. "He must know you can do it. Look we will talk in the morning I am going to go to bed I am exhausted."

Draco left and me and Adrian were sitting next to each other. "So what happened?" He asked.

"We started arguing over quidditch, it is so stupid!" I said.** ((A/N- REVIEWS PLEASE))**

"Yeah that kinda is." He said smugly.

"I just don't know. I mean our relationship is just getting more and more complicated by the second. I am just ready to give up…"

"Look, Mary, you can't give up you have to keep trying your best…look I don't know if I am going to be able to do my mission either."

"Wait, you have a mission?" I asked. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you. I don't know he is really strict about that, he said I could tell anyone and you know he will know if I do…"

"Yeah, then I don't want you to tell me."

After another hour we both went up to bed.

In the morning I woke up and got on my robes. I walked down to breakfast. On my way down there Miles came up next to me. "Hey how was your night?" He asked.

"Don't even get me started."

"Oh…that bad huh?"

I nodded. "George and I got into another argument, I don't know, I mean the season hasn't officially started yet…and already quidditch is coming between us."

"Well I mean you can't act like that is a huge surprise…I mean c'mon…Slytherin and Gryffindor always have a grudge thing before the games, we all know that."

"Yeah, I was just kinda hoping that mine and George's relationship would be strong enough to last through this."

"Yeah that is understandable." We went and sat with the rest of the quidditch team.

I left to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, when I walked out George came up to me. "Look Mary, I am sorry about last night, I was way out of line." He said.

"That seems to be happening a lot lately doesn't it?" I asked. I walked up to class. The whole day went by smoothly. I ignored George the best I could. In care of magical creatures Harry came up to me.

"Mary, George wanted me to give this to you and he ask that you just read it and not throw it away." He walked away.

I opened the letter.** ((A/N- REVIEWS PLEASE))**

_Mary,_

_Look I need to talk to you after your class will you meet me in the library so we can talk I think that we have some stuff that we really need to work out if we are going to stay together. I hope to see you soon._

_George_

I crumpled up the note up and threw it on the ground. After class I didn't go to the library I went and hung out with the team. All of us walked down to dinner together. When we got there, George grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Mary, look I am really sorry. Okay? I am an idiot…and a loser. I'm sorry, quidditch shouldn't come between us…and I am letting it. It is selfish of me to want you not to play, and this is all my fault! I am really sorry, please just forgive me." He said.

"You say it shouldn't come between us but yet you will still let it." I said.

"No I won't" he said

"Okay well how about a couple of ground rules." I said.

"Okay anything you want babe."

"Okay here is the rule…we can't talk about quidditch, or at least school quidditch, because it seems like every time we do we get into an argument, and it is just getting stupid, so that is my rule."

"And a very good one." He said. He hugged me and kissed me. I went and sat down with him.

The rest of the night went smoothly we didn't argue or anything.

**End Chapter 4**

**A/N- Okay now, I have a plan just a little hint….Christian Brennan will**

**Be in here a bit more…and Voldemort…god, I have almost **

**Ruined that character…he will return to his normal…evil**

**Sinister self in a few chapters when he will appear…I promise.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Mary **


	5. Flirting and Fighting

**A/N- Wow!! It's been a long, long year since I have updated.**

**Sorry to those of you who have been waiting anxiously!**

**Well Here is the next chapter, I'm sorta suspended**

**From school, beat the crap outta some girl so I should**

**Have a few chaps posted the next few days.**

**Without further ado, here ya go!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Flirting and Fighting**

A few more weeks past. It was early October. I sat in Double Potions listening to Snape ramble on about how important it is to stir whatever we were brewing a specific amount of times in counter clockwise motion.

I ended up pulling out my parchment and started doodling. A few seconds later, I heard the dungeon doors open. I saw the guy who was competitor for the quidditch position.

"Professor Snape, sorry to bother you but Professor Umbridge, wishes to speak with Mary Lestrange,"

"Can't it wait Brennan, I'm in the middle of teaching a lesson."

"Umbridge said it was urgent."

Professor Snape sighed. "Alright then, Lestrange, go and see Umbridge. Tell her this had better of been important."

I grabbed my bag and threw my books in them. I looked at Draco, "See ya later. Take lots a notes for me" I joked.

Together me and Christian walked there. "So I must say Lestrange, you are a very good quidditch player."

I laughed. "Yeah, so I've been told. You're really good too. I couldn't believe how long it took you to finally miss a goal. I was worried that I wouldn't get the spot."

He smiled. "Yeah, I was disappointed but oh well. It's just quidditch."

"Just quidditch?" I smiled. "You had better not let Montague hear you say that, he'll probably curse you into next week."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He laughed. I looked over at him. Blond hair, green eyes. Fairly handsome, tall and well built. _Is he flirting with me? Nah! If anything it's the other way around._

"So, do you have any idea what this woman wants?"

"None, in the middle of class she told me to go get you. I didn't have a problem with it. Gets me out of there."

"Yeah, she's terrible. I personally can't stand her!"

"Trust me Mary, you aren't the only one." He was looking at me know. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did…"

"You know what I mean."

"I know. Sure, whats your question?"

"Why exactly are you dating George Weasley? He's a blood traitor. A Slytherin deserves better then that."

"It's complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain now…but meet me in the common room at seven. Quidditch practice should be over by then and I will explain."

We were finally to Umbridge's class. We walked in together. I saw George. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Well, I'll see you later Mary. It was nice talking to you." Christian said. He smiled at me and sat down.

I walked up to Umbridge's desk. "Hi Miss Lestrange, I just have a few questions for you."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Who is your favorite teacher here at Hogwarts?"

"Professor Snape."

"Ah, I see and true or false, you're parents are the infamous Lestranges."

I didn't say anything. Most people hadn't put it together. Everyone was staring up at me and Umbridge. I looked down and softly said "Yes."

"Excuse me my dear, what did you say?"

"Yes," I said it louder.

"What my dear?"

"You heard what she said. I heard it from all the way back here!" Miles was at his feet.

"Mr. Bletchley, see me after class. Mary, you may leave." I walked out of the classroom, as soon as I got out in the hall I felt the tears run down my face. I punched the wall in frustration.

"Ms. Lestrange, what seems to be the problem?"

I looked down. But I didn't answer. "Look Professor, I need to get back to Potions."

"No, I'm quite sure Severus won't mind. Now, my dear tell me what seems to be the trouble?"

"Umbridge—"

"Professor Umbridge."

"Sorry sir, Professor Umbridge she just asked me in front of all that class in there about my parents. Not everyone in this school has put two and two together."

"Well my dear you took their last name. That shows that you are proud to have that last name other wise it would be Warrington still. You needn't be ashamed. Everyone will know but you just wear that smile of yours and let them know how proud you are to have them as your parents, even if you aren't proud of what they did."

I smiled because he was right. "Thank you Professor."

"Anytime, my dear. Now class will be getting out any second, why don't you just wait out here for George." He walked away.

And like a said a few minutes later the classes were let out. George came up and hugged me.

"Are you okay? I wanted to kill her when she asked that."

"I'm fine baby. I took on the last name. I shouldn't be ashamed. Is it okay if we wait for Miles. I want to thank him."

He hesitated. "Sure."

Five minutes later Miles came out. "I have detention tonight at eight."

"Thank you so much Miles."

"She was way out of line." He said. "But I gotta go. Bye Mary, George."

Classes were over for the day. Me and George hung out in the library but at five I headed down for practice.

It was a brutal practice. Our first game was a month away and Jason was making sure we were ready. We hadn't beat Gryffindor in almost 5 years and Jason said that this was our year to beat them.

After practice I was completely worn out. I went inside the castle, George was there. "Hey baby, you look great out there."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out to the lake for a little while and talk."

"No, I'm sorry, I have a lot of homework. Why don't we meet tonight. Let's say ten?"

"Okay. I'll see you then. I love you." He kissed me.

"I love you too." I walked up to the common room. When I walked in, Christian was sitting down near the fire.

"Hey Mary." He smiled.

"Hi! We should go somewhere else to talk."

"Okay, how about we go for a walk." I nodded.

We walked out of the common room together. "So how was practice?"

"Hard. He's driving us so hard because he wants us to beat Gryffindor."

"I bet. I can't even imagine. So speaking of Gryffindor…"

I laughed. "Yeah…uhmm…well last year Lucius Malfoy sent me a book. Not one that's school appropriate and had George turned me in to Dumbledore, I would have been expelled and Lucius would be in trouble. We worked out a deal. I date him, and me and Lucius walk free."

"But where is his proof?"

"Well, there is no proof anymore. The note was ripped up. I'm not being blackmailed anymore, but I have to keep my word to him. Lucius wants me to stay with him. The Dark Lord has returned. They think it could be valuable."

"It could be. You know the Weasleys are going to be trying to take him down."

"Exactly. He's my source of information if ever needed. I have to make it work."

"How long have you guys been dating now?"

"Almost a year."

"Why do I get the feeling that you not so much pretending anymore to like him."

"I'm not. I care about George, a lot. I've been with him for so long. I can't help it."

"Yeah, I understand that." He was silent for a minute. "Would I be totally out of line if I told you that you look cute when you think really hard?"

"How so?" I was looking at him smiling.

"You get this really concentrated look on your face. It's just funny but yet adorable."

I smiled. "No, I guess it wouldn't be out of line."

We were getting ready to walk past a bunch of Gryffindors. I saw Lee Jordan. I knew that meant trouble.

"Hey Lee, can you tell George to meet me in the main hallway in as soon as humanly possible?"

He nodded.

Christian was giving me a look. "What was all that about?"

"I told George I had homework. I couldn't exactly tell him I had to ditch him to talk to you. I don't think he really would like that."

He nodded. "So you have to hide the fact that you're talking to me?"

"NO! NO! I just can't let him know that this was planned. He doesn't care if I talk to guys, however if I blew him off to talk to one, he wouldn't be happy."

"Yeah, I can't say I blame him. But lying to him is never a good thing either." Christian smiled. "Do you want some company down to the main hall?"

I nodded. "That would be most enjoyable." He laughed. "What?!"

"You're goofy, I didn't know we were suppose to be so formal, Ms. Lestrange."

I smiled. "Well you are. I don't know about myself."

He laughed. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, I'm meeting George."

"What time will you be back in the common room do you think?"

"I can't say for sure. It will vary from anywhere from 11 to crack of dawn."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if we argue or something I'll be back fairly early or if we're tired. If not we usually just spend a lot of time together."

We were at the stairs to go downstairs. I saw George waiting for me. "There he is." Christian said. I smiled and laughed.

"Yes, there he is." We walked down together. When we got there me and Christian were still laughing.

George looked a little mad. "Hi baby."

"Hey, uh George this is Christian,"

"Hey Brennan."

"George, there is no need for last names…we don't have to be so formal." He looked at me and winked.

I just laughed. "Hey, I'll see you later. Thanks for the company." I hugged him.

"Not a problem, see you later." He ran up the stairs.

"What did he mean see you later?"

"He didn't mean anything. It's a figure of speech baby. Calm down."

"Okay." We walked to the lake in silence. He sat down. I sat down next to him. I went to wrap my arms around him. He moved out of my reach.

"Why are you all the sudden talking to him?"

"We were just talking. I swear. Don't be mad. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd care."

"Well, I do! You guys were flirting with each other right in front of me."

"We were not. I wasn't…George…why would you say that? I love you. I want to be with you. Not him."

"He winked at you. Why?"

"It was something earlier...a joke. He didn't mean it like that."

"I think he did."

"Why are you being like this? You still talk to Angelina. She still likes you. I don't yell at you."

"I'M YELLING BECAUSE I'M PISSED OFF. DO I MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU THAT YOU WOULD JUST WALK AROUND WITH BRENNAN AND NOT SPEND TIME WITH ME. AND THEN ON TOP OF THAT FLIRT WITH HIM IN FRONT OF ME." He was in my face yelling at me.

I was crying. "I spend everyday with you. I'm with you almost every second that I'm not in class or at practice...I'm sorry, okay. I'm so sorry."

"That's not good enough. At least this time it's not." He went to walk away.

"George, please. Please. I love you."

He stopped. "I love you too, I just can't be around you right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that he just walked away. I sat there crying. Just letting the tears roll down my face.

_How could I be so stupid. I shouldn't of blew George off. I love him and I can't lose him. OH god, what should I do?_

**End Chapter 5**

**A/N- Okay all in all I'm happy with this. I think it turned out good.**

**I have the next chap. Mapped out. I'll work on that a little later**

**I'm back and I want to finish this story ASAP! **

**I'm sorry I abandoned it for so long!**

**I'll update soon!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Mary**


	6. Making Up and More Fighting

**A/N- Another update. Second one in a row!! Wow! I'm amazing!**

**No. Just kidding! Now…Twilight016, you are amazing!**

**Thanks for the review. I always like to get some.**

**Make me feel better as an author! But**

**Without further ado, I bring**

**To you. **

**Chapter 6**

**Making Up and More Fighting**

After a little while I stood up and walked back into the castle. _How could I be so stupid. I'm going to fail my mission…What do I care. This isn't a mission, this is about the guy I love. I can't lose George. It would kill me. _

I slowly walked down to the dungeon. "Mary!" I turned around and saw Draco running towards me. "I saw, George yelling at you…what happened?"

I held back the tears I knew were coming. "I just made him really mad. I was flirting with that Christian Brennan in front of him. He got really mad."

Draco looked down for a second. "You know I despise the little git. But I understand why he got mad. I would have been angry as well." And with that Draco walked to the common room.

_Oh great, even Draco is on his side. He hates George!_

I walked into the common room and sat down near the fire. "Hey stranger, I'm taking it you two got into it then."

I turned around and saw Christian. I smiled. "Yeah, more like him just yelling at me. But its okay. He'll be over it tomorrow."

Christian and I sat there way past midnight. Just talking and laughing with each other. He looked at me for a second. "You know, you're much more beautiful when you smile."

I grinned. "Yeah, and you're pretty cute…well all the time."

He laughed. "I get that a lot."

"Christian…"

"Yes?" He was looking me dead square in the eye.

"I really like you. Which is weird, because I haven't liked a guy in a while. I've been mentally faithful to George for a long time now. And then I met you."

"Then why don't you just leave him and come to me?"

"I can't do that." I sighed. "I want to make things with George. I love him. We are just days away from a year. I can't ruin that. I love him."

"Well, then I would really love for us to be friends. You know if that's okay."

"Yes, it's fine." I smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'm pretty tired, and I know you must be totally exhausted." He stood up and gave me a hug. "Goodnight, Mary."

I watched as he walked up to the dormitory. I sat back down for a minute. I closed my eyes.

"I thought I explained that you were suppose to make things work with Weassssley."

I got to my feet. "My lord."

He smirked. "What was your mission?"

"To keep George at all cost, Uncle and I've done that we are still together."

He laughed. "Then what was that scene by the lake today? That didn't seem to me that you were keeping him!"

"Uncle, it…it was just a fight. All couples have fights."

"I don't know, what made me madder. The fact that your mission isn't looking all that well. Or that a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself was chasing after a blood traitor."

"I'm sorry Uncle. I won't fail."

"But it is looking like you might." Voldemort said. "Maybe I have been too lenient with you Mary. Maybe it is because you are family. But all the same…what would your parents say Mary, if they knew that you were like this? They would be so ashamed."

I looked down. I knew he was right. "I'm sorry, my lord. I will not fail again."

He laughed his evil laugh again. "And to make sure of it…CRUCIO!"

"AHHH!" I felt my body twisting and jerking every which way. I screamed in agony. The pain was way too much to bare. It went on for at least a minute, but it felt like an eternity! Then it was done.

I couldn't move. It was impossible. It caused me too much pain. "Do not fail this mission." And with that he was gone.

I lay there. I'm not exactly sure how long, but I laid there not able to move and in so much pain. "Mary?" I heard someone coming down. "Mary!" I saw Jason Montague next to me. "What happened."

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't move my mouth. _What is wrong with me. MOVE! Dammit!_

I heard Jason leave my side. About ten or so minutes later Professor Snape was next to him.

"Lestrange…Montague, go back up to bed."

"But—"

"NOW! And speak to no one of what you have seen tonight."

Jason nodded and went back up to bed. Snape lifted my sleeve. "_knivastri_" I felt the dark mark being pushed into my skin to be concealed.

Snape then lifted me up and carried me down to the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey was there. She was asking Snape so many questions.

I heard Professor Dumbledore come in. "What has happened?" He asked quietly.

"She was attacked. We aren't quite sure of what spell it was Professor." Snape said.

"I see…Severus, go to Minerva, and ask her to send Mr. Weasley down."

"Albus, do you think that—"

"Yes, he is her boyfriend, and he has a right to know."

He came of to me. "My dear, who has done this to you?"

_Should I tell him? Should I lie? If I tell the truth then he may come after me again. I can't let that happen. Plus Umbridge would have my head on a stick._

I finally could move a little bit. "I'm not sure sir. It was in the hallway. I was able to make it back to the common room. It could have been anyone."

"Ah, do you know what charm was used? That could really help us, help you."

"I don't know sir. I just got hit by it. I didn't hear what the spell it was."

He was staring at me. _Does he know that I am lying? Can he tell. Uncle always said that Dumbledore could see right through lies. Even mine?_

I sat there quietly as he gazed at me. I looked at my hands. I was finally being able to move again. My body felt like it was on fire. I heard the door open and saw George running in.

"Mary!" He came up to me and hugged me.

"OW!" I cried.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry about earlier. I know you love me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

He sat down next to me. "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know. I wish I did."

George just sat there. I knew he was mad about someone doing this to me. I knew he was. "I love you, Mary."

"I love you too."

"Get some sleep. I'll be here when you get up." He smiled at me.

"Okay." I closed my eyes. I felt him kiss my forehead.

In the morning I opened my eyes and as he said. George was sleeping next to me in a chair. I shook him so he would wake up. "Baby…"

He opened his eyes. "Hey, how're you feeling today?"

"Better."

"Mary, I'm sorry about yesterday. I may of overreacted. But you guys were flirting. I was afraid that you would want him more. You know now that you aren't being forced to stay with me."

"You didn't overreact. I would have reacted the same way. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flirt. I swear baby! And I want to be with you. Not anyone else. You're right I'm not being forced to stay with you, but doesn't that just prove that I truly care about you and love you?"

He smiled. "Yes, it does."

I heard the door open and saw Draco, Jason (Montague), Miles (Bletchley), Adrian (Pucey) and Terence (Higgs) walk in. They all had various gifts in their hands.

"There is our star chaser." Draco said.

I laughed at the looks Jason and Adrian gave him. "Hey guys."

George didn't look back he just looked at me. They all came around my bed.

"I'm taking it that you aren't going to be at practice tonight?" Jason asked.

"I'll try. But I doubt it."

"I was kidding. I'm not that much like Flint."

I laughed. "I hope not."

"I see you two have made up." Draco said.

"Yeah, things like this usually bring people together." George said.

"Yeah, I guess so. I still can't believe that you would flirt with Brennan in front of your own boyfriend." Draco said.

"I didn't know I was."

"Christian Brennan?" Miles asked.

Draco nodded. "Yup, that guy."

"Yeah, every girl in the house has a crush on him. Well him and me of course." Miles joked.

I laughed. "Well, I'm definitely not one of those girls that have a crush on either one of you!"

"Ouch! That hurt me, Mary. That hurt me in the heart!" He grabbed his chest.

"Too bad there isn't one there." George said.

"What was that Weasley?"

"You heard me. TOO—BAD—THERE—ISN'T—ONE—THERE!"

Miles reached for his wand. George went for his too.

"Can we please not do this. You guys need to get over this. I'm so sick of it. I'm with George. You guys seem to get that for the most part. And George, I love you but this is my team. I don't try and pick fights your friends. Please don't do it with mine. It's not like I ask much from you. I mean I sit with your team every meal. You've never once eaten with my team."

"No, because if a blood traitor—" Miles started.

"STOP!!" I yelled. "I'm serious. I'm so sick of this."

"Mary, we'll just leave. We'll come back later." Draco said.

They left. I sighed. George opened his mouth.

"Save it."

"I'm sorry. I just, don't know, I hate that you are so close to them sometimes."

"They've been my friends since I started school…some longer!"

"I know baby. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"We need to stop fighting." He said.

"I know. I want us to. I hate that we fight so much now. We use to hardly ever fight."

"I know, but we are becoming stronger as a couple. Every argument has made us stronger. We can make it through anything. I know that. I love you baby."

I smiled. "I love you too."

The door opened again. "Hey gorgeous, How're you?" Christian was walking in.

"Brennan…I'd appreciate it if you would just stay away from Mary."

"You don't own her. She can talk to who she wants."

"Except you. Right Mary?" George looked at me.

"I…." was all I could say.

"No, tell him that we are friends and that's it."

"We're…"

"Mary, do you not love me? Tell this loser you want him to leave you and us alone."

I didn't get a chance to say anything. Christian had his wand pulled out. George got his out of his pocket.

"You guys, please don't!"

"Stupefy!" George yelled.

"Confringo!" Christian yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled. I took Christian's wand. I yelled it again and took George's.

"You guys, what is your problem?" They were both silent. "Get out Christian, I need to talk to George."

Christian slowly walked out. "Can I have my wand." I threw it at him.

George looked pissed. "Gorgeous?"

"I can't control what he says."

"Why did you give him back his wand? What if he would of attacked me?"

"Oh come off it!"

"Let me ask you something? Do you have the slightest feelings for him?" I was quiet. "And if I mean anything to you, you better not lie!"

"A little. But I love you!!"

He laughed. "Then you know what? If you want him that bad, then go get him, he can have you because I'm done with this."

"NO! George, I want you, not him."

"Too bad." He walked up to me and grabbed his wand and left.

"GEORGE!!"

But he didn't turn around. I sat there for a long time thinking about what had just happened.

**End Chapter 6**

**A/N- WOW! Anyone see that coming? Will Mary get George back?**

**What will Voldemort say about this??? Oh and I know that**

**Voldemort would never step foot in Hogwarts with**

**Dumbledore being there. I just had to do it Because I wanted **

**Mary to get attacked. Another ChapWill be posted Tomorrow**

**R & R**

**Mary!**


	7. A Wise Word From Albus Dumbledore

**A/N- Third consecutive update!! I'm not sure when I will get another**

**Chance to update. I go back to school tomorrow but I will**

**Def. find some time to update. And on top of it**

**I have a job so I can't say for sure when I'll update next.**

**Chapter 7**

**A Wise Word From Albus Dumbledore**

After George left Madam Promfrey came in to me. "What was all that about dear?" I didn't say anything. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." I lied. I held back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. _How could I let this happen? How could I let me and George break up? I have to get him back. I love him and I know that I can't live without him in my life. I need to get him back._

"Mary," It was Madam Promfrey again. "Mr. Malfoy is here."

"I don't want to see anyone unless it's George." I said.

"Okay, I will tell Mr. Malfoy that." She left.

I sat there for the rest of the day. I didn't eat, I didn't say anything.

The next morning I was released from the hospital wing. I was walking around the castle. I didn't want to go back to the Common Room because that would mean I would have to face everyone and tell them about me and George breaking up. I didn't want to tell anyone at all. I wanted to keep it from everyone so I could just get him back and no one would know and it wouldn't get back to my uncle.

I saw a bunch of Gryffindors pass me. They must have been sixth years. They stared me down and started whispering to each other.

"I wonder if she knows yet…"I heard one of them whisper.

_Know what? What should I know. What do they know that I don't. Maybe I should go hex it out of them! No! I have to stay calm. Maybe it's not what I think._

I kept walking around. Finally I decided to start heading to the common room. I was in the main hall. I saw a red head guy standing in front of Angelina Johnson.

_NO! Please tell me that is Fred and not George! Please let it be Fred, please!_

He turned around. It was George. "C'mon Angelina, lets go somewhere else." They locked hands and walked up the stairs.

I started having trouble breathing. _I can't believe he is already dating someone else. How could he do that? Did I even mean anything to him?_

I felt someone come up behind me. It was Hermione.

"Are you okay?"

I thought about it for a minute. "No, I'm not. I'm just gonna go lie down in the Common Room." I pulled away from her and started walking away. Whenever I got out of sight I sat down and started crying. I had held them back long enough I just let them fall.

After a few minutes I stood up and walked the rest of the way to the common room. When I got in there everyone got quiet once they saw it was me.

Draco stepped forward. "What's wrong with you guys, and no one ask any questions or say anything…or else."

Him, Jason and Miles came up to me. "Hey kiddo, how're you doing?" Jason asked.

I didn't say anything. I just walked up to the dormitory. When I got there Pansy and Millicent were up there.

"So you and Weasley broke up?" She laughed.

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to deal with anything, or anyone.

I laid down on my bed and close my curtains so no one could see me. I sat there until I finally went to bed. In the morning I heard Pansy and Millicent get up and go to breakfast. I didn't go. I sat there and just laid down. Millicent came back in.

"Mary, it's time to go to class." She said. I didn't answer. "Mary?" I heard her leave.

The next two days were like that. I laid in the bed. I didn't go to breakfast, lunch or dinner. I didn't go to class. I just sat in the dormitory.

"Mary…" It was Pansy. "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office immediately."

I knew I couldn't avoid Dumbledore. I got up and walked down the steps. Once again when I got down everyone got silent. I walked forward. I saw Professor Snape. He led the way.

"You can't let this happen. You must fight for him."

I was silent. We kept walking. We were finally at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Here you go. He wishes to speak to you alone."

_Does he know about the mark on my arm? Does he know that it was my uncle that attacked me? Does he know I was lying? I could be expelled. Then George would really hate me if he knew I was a death eater._

I got up there and knocked on the door. I walked in.

"Ms. Lestrange. Sit down please." I obeyed. "Now I understand that you and Mr. Weasley have broken up?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. He wouldn't continue until I did something. "Yes, sir" I muttered.

"Well, I know that break ups can be rough and hurtful especially when you two were involved for as long as you were. I do believe you two were approaching your one year anniversary."

"Yes. It would have been a week from today." I said softly. I felt tears rushing down my face. He handed me a hankerchief. I wiped my eyes.

"I must admit, I had my doubts on the motives of your twos relationship. But now, I know that you two were together because of love and not something else. I am very pleased that I was wrong. But Ms. Lestrange, you can not let a break up effect you the way you have let it."

"I know professor. I just want George back so bad."

"Well starving yourself and not educating yourself will not do, my dear."

I nodded. "I know Professor."

"I expect to see you at every meal from now on. Tomorrow at breakfast I will personally be looking for you. And I will be making sure you attend class."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Okay, you are free to go, my dear." I walked out of his office.

I couldn't go back to the common room. I walked around for about an hour. Finally I was at the door to the Astronomy Tower. Mine and George's meeting place. I opened the door. I saw George sitting there.

_What is he doing here? He's probably meeting Angelina in OUR meeting place._

He looked up. He looked back down real fast. "Are you waiting for Angelina?"

"No…I've been coming up here the last three nights. Just to think."

"Oh, well think about what?"

He looked at me. "You, and us…" He was quiet for a minute. I miss you. I know it's only been like three days but I really do miss you."

"I miss you too George."

"I haven't seen you since we broke up. I've looked for you, I just haven't seen you."

"I haven't exactly been doing anything except sleeping."

He frowned. "You haven't eaten anything?" I shook my head no. "Baby…I mean." He looked down. "I broke up with Angelina today."

"Why?" _Does he still want to be with me?_

"I could never have with her what I have with you." He paused. "I love you. I could never love someone as much as I love you."

"I love you too. I've been so miserable without you George. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too baby. I love you."

"I love you too." I walked up to him and clung on to him and kissed him.

"Baby, I have one condition. On us getting back together. I don't want you talking to Christian at all."

"WHAT?"

"He broke us up."

"No! He didn't. It was a challenge for our relationship and we temporarily lost."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Any guy or girl that has come between us before we've been able to beat it. Angelina, Draco, Blaise, and Christian got to you."

He was quiet. "Mary, I—"

"Do you know and believe that I love you?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe that I will be faithful to you and if he tried anything I would tell you."

"…yes. I know that you would tell me."

"Look, I've never been the type of girlfriend to forbid my boyfriend to talk to girls. Why should you be that boyfriend."

"You're right baby."

"Okay, I'll talk to him and tell him to cut it out with the beautiful and gorgeous comments and just back off a little and that I want to be with you, not him. I will make it clear to him."

"Okay, I don't like him but you're right, I don't want to be that type of guy at all. Talk to him please and let me know how it goes."

"I will, I will talk to him in the morning. But right now. I just want to lay here with you and enjoy having you back."

He grinned. "It'll be a year in a week."

I smiled. "Yes, I know."

"It's been an amazing year, baby." And with that we were quiet and slept there the entire night.

**End Chapter 7**

**A/N- Short and sweet. Hmm..Next chapter will be better**

**I have the whole story line made up this story will**

**Be longer then the other one was but there is so much more **

**During the 5****th**** year. But anywho look for the next update hopefully**

**Soon!!! But Until then READ AND REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Mary**


	8. Nothing Like A School Girl Fight

**A/N- Wow here is the next chapter. I am doing it at school so**

**Sorry if it is short. But here ya go!**

**Chapter 8**

**Nothing Like A School Girl Fight**

The next morning I woke up and made my way to the common room. I knew that I had to talk to Christian as soon as possible and I could not put it off.

_Either way he takes it this isn't going to be easy. I tell the guy I like him one day and then the next day I am telling him I want him to back off? How does that make sense? That's right. It doesn't!_

I felt my breathing quicken. I started to slow down. I had no clue as to what I was going to say to Christian. I was finally at the common room entrance. I said the password and walked in. I stood there for a minute and got what I was going to say into my head. I took a deep breath and walked in. I saw Christian and Draco sitting on the couch.

"Hey beautiful." Christian said. "Where were you all night?"

"Well after I went and talked to Dumbledore I went and walked around for a little while. I went up to the astronomy towers and George was up there. We talked about everything and worked everything out. We are back together now.

Draco looked directly at me as I said that and got a grin on his face. To many this may of confused them. But I knew why he was grinning he was grinning because it meant that I hadn't failed my mission. He knew that it was a good thing. Especially after Voldemort had attacked me.

"Oh…" Christian said. "I guess that's good. I know he makes you happy."

"Yes, he does." I smiled. "Look, Christian can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." He stood up and we went into the hallway to talk. "What's up gorgeous?"

"Look the whole gorgeous thing, and all that other crap has to stop. I can't afford to lose George. He is the best thing to ever happen to me. These last few days were hell without him. I don't think I could ever do it again."

"Well why don't you just say it Mary."

"Say what?"

"That you just want me to leave you alone and never talk to you again."

"Because that isn't what I want. I just want you to back off a little bit. I like you and I want us to be friends. I feel really close to you and think it would be a waste if we weren't seeing as we are a lot alike."

"Exactly Mary. We are a lot alike. Why can't we be together. I could make you happy."

"I want to be with George. I'm not going to throw a year old relationship out the window for you. I'm sorry if that sounds mean, but I'm not going to do it. George mean everything to me and I don't think I could live without him. He mean absolutely everything to me."

"I thought you liked me."

"I do like you…but I love George. I want to spend my life with him. I know that after a year, I could never live my life without him as my boyfriend."

"So he really is the one you want to be with?"

"Yes. He really is!"

He smiled. "Okay. I want you to be happy so whatever makes you happy. So be with George and we can be friends. Without a problem."

I smiled at him. "Thank you for being so understanding."

We walked back into the common room and hugged. I walked up to the dormitory and changed into my robes and made my way down to breakfast. I saw George waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You look better today. I was really worried about you the last few days. Especially when I didn't see you down here for any meals. And then Harry and Ron said they didn't see you in class or anything."

"I wouldn't leave the dormitory. Until I was told that Dumbledore wanted to see me."

"And what all did he have to say?"

"Just that I can't let a break up affect me the way I have and that I have to eat and educate myself pretty much."

"Well he's right."

We walked into the main hall together and sat down by Harry and Fred. They smiled when they saw us together. "Glad you two are back together. I was tired of hearing George cry." Fred said.

"I was not crying…I just got something in my eye." George said defensively.

"Yeah, every night after you thought all of us fell asleep."

George's face turned bright red. "Leave him alone you guys." I said. "I can guarantee that he didn't cry nearly as much as I did."

With that everyone was quiet and started eating. I looked up at the table in the front of the hall. I saw Dumbledore scanning the Slytherin table and frowning as he did not see me. He leaned over and whispered to Professor Snape and they were like that for about five minutes. I saw them look over at the Gryffindor table and scan finally they saw me and George sitting together and laughing.

They both got a smile on their face I knew that Snape's was for the same reason of Draco's. I finished eating and waited for George to finish. He had free period today. I had transfiguration with the Ravenclaw's and then Defense against the darks arts with Umbridge.

We both got up and started making our way towards McGonagall's room and when we got there we stood outside because everyone else was still out there. Of course Pansy and Millicent were there.

**(A/N- Okay this next part is how my recent fight went only diff words.)**

"Oh, how cute. Two blood traitors." I heard Pansy whisper.

I knew George heard it too. Because he clung tighter to me. "Pansy would you care to repeat that?"

"I said you are a blood traitor."

"Really now?" I laughed. "How exactly am I a blood traitor?"

"You just are." She said. That wasn't good enough for me.

"No! Answer me how am I a blood traitor?" She didn't answer, she tried to walk away. I touched her arm. "No, why don't you be a big girl, look me in the eye and tell me how am I a blood traitor?"

That struck a nerve. She looked at me. She dropped her books. Well actually more like just dropped them on me. **(A/N-Only in my fight at school it was tomato soup)** She pushed me. Something I had never expected her to do. I pushed her back. Then I felt it. I felt her hit me in the nose. I looked at her.

"Do you REALLY wanna do this?" She punched me in the nose again. So finally I hit her in the face. She tried to punch me again I dodged it. I punched her as hard as humanly possible in the nose. She leaned forward. I punched her in the side of the head. I saw her eyes roll back and she hit the ground. **(A/N- I actually broke the girls nose AND knocked her ass out. All in the course of 3 punches.)**

I felt George pulling me back. "Enough. Baby, you're done." I tried to free myself but realized he was right.

He walked over to her and did a healing charm on her nose and woke her up. "There you go there will never be evidence of this so don't go around bragging, do you understand me?"

I nodded. "Thank you baby." Pansy just glared at me even though I was the one who just whooped her ass. She sat there and just looked. When McGonagall got there we were let into the classroom. The class went in. The class went by really fast. We were let out and were able to go to the common room before lunch. When we got to the wall we saw someone laying on the ground.

Draco ran up to him. "SOMEONE GO GET SNAPE! QUICK!" Pansy ran to go get him.

Draco turned him around and I saw that it was Christian. He was knocked out and had a bruise on his face. We shook him awake.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I was attacked. I don't know who did it they did a body binding curse and then kicked me in the face. I think they broke my nose." He said with trouble. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" I asked.

"I don't know he was about an inch or so taller then me. I'm not sure. It's hazy to me." He said.

"It's okay. We'll get whoever did this to you. I promise." Draco said.

When Snape got there they took him to the hospital wing. Draco came up to me. "Could it have been George?" He asked me.

"What? No there is no way that George would EVER do something like this. I know him better then anyone and I know for a fact that he would never do this."

"Well he is the only one who has any kind of problem with Christian. He doesn't have problems with anyone else and I know a Slytherin would never do this."

"It wasn't George, Draco. I know it wasn't."

"Well then you are just blind to what he has done."

And with that he walked away. _Well George did have a free period. I wonder where he was. Was he resposible for this. He is only about an inch taller then Christian. It would make sense. I have to talk to him about this._

I found George. "George. I want to ask you something and I want you to be completely truthful."

"Okay? What is it baby?"

"Christian Brennan was attacked. We aren't sure who did it. We only know that this guy was only an inch taller then him. Well, you're about an inch taller and you had free period this morning—"

"You think I attacked him?"

"Draco put it in my head. I just need reassurance."

"I can't believe you! You should know me better."

"I do. I told Draco you didn't do it."

"Then that should be enough. I shouldn't have to reassure you." And with that he walked away.

_Why was he so defensive? Did he attack Christian?_

**End Chapter 8**

**A/N-Okay chapter 8 done. Sorry it's so short. But I'm in**

**2****nd**** hour writing it. Update soon. Promise.**

**Read and Reviews please!**

**Mary**


	9. Revelations and Celebrations

**A/N-Okay people. Here is the next chapter. I'm gonna try and speed this**

**Sucker up because right now I have like 30 chapters**

**Planned out. But I'm only gonna do maybe 20. **

**But here is….**

**Chapter 9**

**Revelations and Celebrations**

The next few days George wouldn't even look at me. He hadn't broken up with me or anything. He was just giving me the silence treatment. Which I found to be about ten times worse. We were just a day away from a year and I was hoping we would be made up by then so we could celebrate our one year.

I was sitting in Potions and I couldn't concentrate for the life of me. The potion was suppose to be a deep purple. Mine was a nasty looking green. I knew it was beyond repair. "Snape. I give up." I grabbed my stuff and went to go out the door.

"Where do you think you're going Ms. Lestrange?" Severus asked.

"To talk to George." I left the classroom. I would deal with the consequences later. I went to the library. I figured that would be where George was. I heard him and a few other Gryffindors talking.

"—You just need to talk to her about it." I heard Lee say.

"No, I shouldn't have to. She should have known I had nothing to do with Brennan's attack. The end." George said.

"Well, George, c'mon lets say it was Angelina who was attacked. And she said it was someone around Mary's height. Wouldn't you question?"

_Thank god for Fred!!!_

"…I don't know." He said.

"You are one of the VERY few if not the only one who has a problem with Brennan. He is a good guy. Better then some of the other Slytherins." Lee said.

"Yeah… I guess." I heard George say.

"Just—"

I ran around the corner. I looked at George. "Can I please talk to you?"

He didn't even acknowledge the fact that I had just said something to him, he just stood up and started to walk away. I stepped in front of him.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I knew you didn't do it. I just had to be sure. I know you hate his guts and no one else I thought of would of done that—"

"So you automatically think I did?"

"NO! This is coming out all wrong. Look I just need ten minutes."

"I have some where to be." He walked off in a hurry. I sighed.

"We'll talk to him." I heard Fred say.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you make my brother happy."

"but we fight all the time."

"Yeah. But even with that. You still are really good for him."

I smiled. I went to the lake. I sat down and just thought. I heard a snake. Nagini, I fell back in fear.

"_You tell that Brennan next time to back offff!!" I heard her hiss. _

"_It was him…I should have known."_

"_He risks your mission. You need to do a better job. Or elsssse!"_

And with that Nagini slithered away. "Hey baby…" I heard someone say.

"George! I'm so sorry!"

"No, don't be. I'm sorry. You had right to accuse."

"No, I shouldn't of needed—"

"Baby. Stop. Lets just not talk about it. I'm tired of all the fighting. I want it to stop. And I know I have said that before, but I really do want it all to stop."

"I know. I do too. We fight everytime we are together and I really want that to stop."

"I do too. I love you so much and I can't even imagine what I would do if I didn't have you in my life." After he said that he kissed me on the top of the head. "I have thought about our future so much. I'm talking about a future after Hogwarts."

I smiled. "Do you mean you want to actually have a life together?"

He looked down. "Yes. I want us to get married and have kids a million little Weasleys."

I laughed. "I'm not sure about million maybe five tops."

"I want you in my life forever."

"I do too. I don't know what I would do without you George! I would be completely lost."

He smiled. He kissed me gently. I kissed him back. "Lets go back and get some lunch."

The rest of that day was smooth. It was like a fairy tale. And I remembering wishing that it could last forever.

The next day was October 15th. Mine and George's one year anniversary. I couldn't believe we had made it. I got up and got dressed. I threw on my clothes and walked out the Common room when I came up from the dungeons I saw George waiting for me. He was holding something behind his back. When I got to the top he held a big bouquet of flowers in front of me.

"I had Professor Sprout make an arrangement for you. She was more then happy to do it."

"George, they are so beautiful!" I kissed him. Truth be told I had boughten him a lot of things for this occasion. I dug into my robes. I pulled out a big bag from Zonko's. "Here you go baby."

He smiled and dug through it. "Thank you so much baby. I love it."

We walked into the Main Hall together. I held my flowers. We walked to the Gryffindors table and sat down. "Awww, you two are so cute together!"

We smiled. We ate breakfast and went to our classes. The day flew by. We were getting ready to go down to dinner but instead he took us into an empty classroom. "What are we doing?"

"We're having dinner in here. Professor Dumbledore set it up for us. I asked him to."

I smiled. I loved the fact that he had gone through all this trouble just to make our one year special. "I love you!"

"I love you too."

He pulled out my chair and we sat down. We started to eat dinner. "Mary, I love you so much. I have no idea what I would do without you."

"I know. I love you too. I can never ever be without you. I know that."

"I know that too. Look I have a surprise for you."

"Really what kind of surprise?"

"I can't tell you. But I can show you." I smiled. "But you need to close your eyes."

I did. I closed them. "Keep them closed." I heard him moving around. "Open them."

I opened my eyes and he was in his seat holding the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"It's a promise ring." I looked at it. It was a diamond in the shape of a heart and it had our names on it.

"George. I love it!" He put it on my finger. I admired it. "Okay. It's my turn. You close your eyes."

He did. I pulled out a ring for him. It was a band. And on the inside it said. I love you forever. On the outside it said Mary and George. I hoped he'd like it.

"It seems we both had the same idea. Open." He did. His face lit up.

"I absolutely love it."

"read the inside."

He did. "I love you so much, Mary and I am so happy that we have made it this long. I don't know what I would do without you. And I don't ever want to find out."

I smiled. "Me either!"

We kissed again.

_God do I love this boy! Things could not be more perfect right now!!!!_

**End Chapter 9**

**A/N- Read and Review!**


	10. Meet the Weasley's

**A/N: another update I am gonna try**

**and have this finished by at least Dec. 16**

**Chapter 10**

**Meet the Weasley's**

The next few months seemed like something unreal. George and I didn't have any problems at all, we were absolutely perfect to be honest. It was finally coming time for Christmas break. It was the day before and I couldn't wait. I was going to spend one day with George, and finally meet his family. I couldn't wait!

George and I were going to Hogsmeade to buy gifts for his family. I told him that I had wanted to buy something for every member of his family. We went from shop to shop and I picked something out for each of his family. I couldn't wait to give it to them.

I was scheduled to leave a day early, because I was going to see my parents on the only visiting day they allowed, so Lucius had pulled some strings so I could go and see my parents. Him and Umbridge were really close so she had allowed me to go.

I had all of my bags packed and I was ready to go by the time Lucius had arrived. I walked up to him and hugged him, we went to Hogsmeade and he apparitioned up to the Manor. We then immediately left to go to Azkaban.

When we got there we walked the very familiar path to my parents cell. I looked at them, my mom was looking worse then ever.

"Mary," She said. "I knew you'd be here. I just knew it, I'll be out of here soon. The Dark Lord will grant me my freedom, I just know it."

I smiled at her. "I have things for you." I handed my mom a shot of firewhiskey, my dad was coming in and I handed him the same thing. "I have a surprise for you, it will be the greatest gift you have ever received."

They gave me their undivided attention. I raised my left sleeve and the Dark Mark was revealed. They both gasped with delight.

"Oh we are so proud of you! We knew he would come after you, we just knew it." My father said.

Lucius let us talk for a few minutes. "Mary, will you go wait outside, I must talk to your parents."

I waited patiently for Lucius, he came out and with that we left. I told him that I was going to go and see George and his family. He nodded as if he understood.

When we got to the mansion I was able to relax. I laid down for a little while. I was suppose to go see George the day after Christmas so two days.

I couldn't wait. I had gotten his dad a muggle book. George had told me how fascinated with them he was. I'd gotten Bill some interesting artifacts from an old bank and Charlie something that he would need for his line of work.I had gotten his mom some sewing things rich yard and beautiful colors. For Fred, I had gotten him a lot of things from Zonko's. Ginny I'd gotten her a few quidditch books. Hermione, was easy, I got her some school things that I had over heard her talking about. For Ron, I had gotten him a few quidditch posters, of his favorite team. And Harry, I wasn't sure what to get him. So I stuck to the classics, Zonko's and jelly beans!

I had neatly wrapped all of the presents up. And had them stored in bags to take to them. Later that day Draco came home and I hugged him.

"So, Draco, how is school going? Well I am presuming." Lucius asked. Draco nodded

"School, is actually easy when you put forth some effort." Lucius laughed at that.

The next day was Christmas and we all woke up bright and early. I had laid all of their gifts underneath the tree so that they could open them. I watched as everyone opened their gifts. I had gotten Lucius a new wand cane, I had realized the bottom of his old one was wearing down. Narcissa, I had gotten her a beautiful dragon skin purse and Draco, a photo album of pictures of me and him. They all thanked me. I had gotten quite a few things from them.

I sat talking to Lucius the rest of the day talking about what I was expecting from the Weasley's that they could never let me maintain the lifestyle I had wanted to live. They were poor and I would be forced to live their kind of life if I didn't let this just be a mission to me.

I had realized that was the truth. I didn't want to believe it but I knew that I had to. That night, I laid down to go to bed, but I just couldn't fall asleep. I heard my door open.

"Draco."

I heard someone laughing and I realized instantly that it was Voldemort. "My lord." I looked down.

"What, Mary, you can't even look at your uncle anymore. I am famillllyy."

"I know. To what do I owe the pleasure, my lord?"

"I have a new job for you, you have successfully completed your first one. That one is over, but now you must get in good with the Weasley's tomorrow, you have to make them trust you, but above all you have to do one more thing. You have to tell Weasley about that mark on your arm, lie to him tell him whatever you desire, just tell him, tell his family tell them you want help and will do whatever it takes to bring me down, maybe I will be lucky enough for them to trust you in ways that they do not trust Severus and maybe you can bring me some more information."

"I will do that my lord."

"We will have to really play this off. And we will have to keep Dumbledore out of your thoughts, so therefore you will start attending Occlumency to keep him out you will learn how to block out your mind to other people, you will need to master this."

I nodded. "I can do it, master."

With that he vanished. And I realized that tomorrow could be the end of mine and George's relationship. The next day came I was Apparitioned to Diagon Alley. I met George there and he apparitioned me to some house in the middle of muggle town. I couldn't believe it. He thought something and the houses pulled apart to reveal a whole new house. I couldn't believe it.

We walked inside and everyone was there, I was shaking I was so nervous. We walked into the dining room and I saw a few familiar faces. I smiled at everyone.

George grinned and took me around to met everyone. "Mom, this is Mary."

"Well hello dear, it is so nice to meet you, my name is Molly." She smiled at me, it seemed rather forced though. I handed her her bag of gifts. "Oh, now dear you didn't have to do all of this."

I smiled at her. "I wanted to."

I handed out all of the gifts, there was one guy at the end that didn't have one. I didn't know that someone else would be there.

I walked up to him, he seemed rather familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it. "I'm sorry, George didn't tell me I would have to buy another gift, otherwise there would be one for you."

"Oh my dear, I have company on Christmas that is the greatest gift I could have." I smiled. "I'm Sirius."

"...Black."

"Yes, I do believe we are related."

"I do too."

That was all that was said, we knew that no more details needed to be gone into. Everyone smiled at their gifts. Mrs. Weasley couldn't contain herself, she hugged me. "I can make wonderful sweaters with these thank you!"

Everyone thanked me. Mrs. Weasley came up with a package. "It isn't much but it is something."

I opened it, it was a beautiful green scarf with silver ends. I smiled at her. "Oh, I love it, I don't have a scarf nearly as beautiful as this."

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to cry. "George, I like her, you need to keep her as long as possible."

He came up behind me and hugged me. "Oh, trust me I plan to." He kissed the top of my head.

We ate lunch with his family and we all talked and joked. Most of the attention was put on me, asking questions. I understood why, I just didn't want them to dislike me so I answered them honestly.

Around one, all of us kids went upstairs. I was talking to Hermione and Ginny about how unfair Umbridge could be. It was something all of us agreed on. I was telling them how she asked who my parents were in front of a class.

"That wicked woman!" Ginny said.

"I think most figured it out, but she didn't need to make a scene of it." I said. They nodded in agreement. "George, could I steal you away please, there is something I really need to talk to you about."

He lead me into a room, so that we could have privacy. I was silent for a few minutes. "Baby, what is it? You can tell me."

I took a breath. "I just don't know how to tell you or even what to say. Maybe I should just...show you."

He looked at me, I could tell he was confused. I rolled up my sleeve. He gasped. "When?!"

I started to cry. "This last summer, he told me he would not watch an heir of Slytherin date a muggle lover, he put this on me to ruin us. I wasn't going to let that happen. I learned how to hide it. I found a curse. I didn't want to lose you I just can't keep this from you any longer."

He looked at me, he was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"I want him to go down. I want him to fall for good. I want to help do it. I am willing to give my life for it. I just want to help."

He clung on to me. "Mary that makes me happy to hear. You are not like your family and I love you. I will help you, we will go talk to my parents."

"George..I just met them, I don't want them to hate me."

"They won't." We went downstairs and he called to his parents. They came out. He asked me to show them. I shook my head. "I can't George.."

"Baby, you want to help. They will understand."

I rolled up my sleeve, and I cried harder. "I want to help bring him down. I can't help him. I won't. I would rather help you guys."

Mr. Weasley was silent as was everyone else. Sirius was the first one to speak up. "My dear, he will kill you."

"No, he won't. I have been learning how to block him out, I have slowly mastered it. I can block my thoughts while I am with him."

"You are willing to give your life, disgrace your families name to help bring him down?" Sirius asked.

"Disgrace? I will be the only one in my family giving honor to our name. I want to help. I will help in anyway possible."

Molly approached me. "I knew I had a good feeling about you." She smiled and embraced me in a hug. "Now, you take good care of my son."

I smiled. "Hey," George said. "That reminds me. Where is my gift?"

I laughed. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was another ring. I had engraved it with our names and our anniversary date and on the inside a message. I handed it to him. "Read it."

He looked at it. "Mary and George. Oct. 15." He smiled. He looked on the inside. "To my one and only." He smiled and kissed me.

The rest of the night went smoothly, I talked to the order about how we were going to bring Voldemort down.

**End Chapter 10**

**A/N: So, I am still debating how this is going to go.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Who should Mary betray Voldy or George?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Mary**


	11. Saying Goodbye

**A/N- Finally updating, seeing the movie made me jump right back into it and want to at least finish this. Hope everyone enjoys. I can't remember how the book went so I will be following the movie unfortunately.**

**Chapter 11**

Months had past since Christmas vacation, my parents were out of Azkaban and things were getting ready to happen. It was early May and I was sitting in the library with Draco and Theo studying for our O.W.L's. And N.E.W.T's. I dropped my head onto the table we were sitting at. "Draco, please kill me now."

He laughed. "Oh come on, you are the second smartest person in our year. You have nothing to worry about, you and Granger will probably both get all outstandings."

"Yeah, I can't even argue the fact that she is smarter then me. It kills me because she is muggle born and I am a pure blood."

Draco raised his eyebrow at me. The last few months had been weird between us, it wasn't hard to see that my views on the world were changing. A lot of it had to do with George, and he knew it. A year ago I would have said mudblood, not muggle born.

I glanced down. Draco glared behind me. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. "Oy, still studying?" It was George.

"Some of us want to get Outstanding instead of just acceptable sweetie." I said back.

"Ouch, I'll have you know I got more exceeds expectations." He chuckled.

I shook my head. "Well we still have an hour before dinner, I need to study so I will see you at dinner?"

"Okay." I felt him kiss the top of my head and walk away.

Draco looked at me again. "What Draco?"

He was quiet for a minute. "I just miss the person you use to be sometimes." It hit me hard. Draco was suppose to be my best friend and it was hard to hear that.

"Draco, I am still the same person. Just maturing a little bit I guess."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I am gonna go put my things in the common room." I stood up and gathered my things.

"Common room later? 7?"

"Okay, we can talk more then." I said to him.

I walked out of the library. I saw George and Fred talking quietly in the corner. I walked up to him. They got quiet when I came there. "Do you want me to leave so you guys can finish your conversation?" I asked.

"No, we were finishing up." George said. "I thought you were going to study?"

"I was but then things got a little weird." I knew he could tell that it was bothering me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Fred.

"Whats wrong babe?" We walked down a flight of stairs.

"Things with Draco have been different. It's like we're drifting apart. I know you don't like him, but he's my best friend. He has been for years. I just feel like I am losing him and I don't want that. I don't want to lose him as my friend."

"I'm sorry. Is it me?"

"No, its me. I know that I am changing but I don't think it is a bad things. I'm not so harsh and mean anymore. But that isn't to his liking...even Lucius can tell a difference in my behavior. Have I changed that much?"

"I don't think so, but maybe that is because you are changing into someone more like me."

"Maybe..."

He hugged me. "Don't worry about it. If you two are really that great of friends things will work themselves out. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, he and I are going to meet in the common room at seven so we can talk a little bit."

"Okay well then why don't we meet up at midnight then? Just to be safe."

"Okay. So what were you and Fred talking about?"

He was quiet. He looked at me. "Follow me," I followed him for what seemed like an hour. We were finally somewhere completely secluded. "Fred and I are planning to leave."

"Leave?"

"We feel our talents would be better use outside of Hogwarts. We are going to go and get our shop set up."

"When?"

"Friday. So six days."

"Thats the day of the exams."

"All the professors will be busy we will be able to leave without any problems. And we are going to make a forrest in the Great Hall and chase Umbridge with a dragon."

"But that means I only have six days with you..." I looked down.

He sighed. "I Know babe. But we will be reunited in a little more than a month and I will write you everyday. I'm sure that you can come stay with me over the summer."

"Two months is a long time." I was quiet. "I miss you already George."

He pulled me close to him. "I love you forever."

"I love you too."

I thought of him leaving all through dinner. I couldn't believe that he was going to leave. George was my world and now he was leaving. But in a way maybe that was good. I could focus on my friendships that were in danger. Which was almost everyone.

That night I met Draco in the common room. "Lets take a walk."

We walked out of the common room together. "Whats up?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something and have a truthful answer."

"Always."

"Do you still have any feelings for me, or have you completely fallen for George?"

I was quiet. I had been over Draco for a while. Since before my one year anniversary. "Draco, I love you but just not in that way anymore. I love George with everything in me."

He looked down. I could see the anger in his face. "So our marriage?"

"I don't want it. I want to be with George..."

Draco turned away from me. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say exactly. He turned towards me I saw his eyes glazed over. He was holding back tears. "When did you lose your feelings?"

"Honestly? When George and I broke up. I realized how much I really do love him. I can't live without him. I never want to. Draco your my best friend, and I don't want to live without you either."

He was quiet again. "I don't know if I can handle just friendship. I always had it in my head that you were acting and wanted to marry me...I guess I was just being hopeful."

"Draco you're right I have changed. But the old me is still in here too. I want us to be friend."

"We will be. I just need time to adjust...just let me be the one to engage in conversations and what not."

I looked down. "Okay, I am so sorry..."

"Don't be. You were honest. I have to go..." He walked away from me in a hurry.

I looked down. I meet with George that night and every night after. It was finally Thursday the eve before his and Fred's big day.

I clung to him. We were in the tower by 9 and I already told him he wasn't leaving until dawn. "George, can't you wait a little longer?"

"Tomorrow is our only shot. I wish we could baby."

I sighed, I felt the tears coming to my eyes. I tried to hide them, he pulled me into a hug and held me tight. We stayed like that for several minutes.

"I don't want to see you cry. I am going to miss you, but we only have 42 days apart. I will be there when you get off the Hogwarts Express."

I smiled at him. We laid down next to each other, holding each other...dreading the next day. Dawn finally came and we went to breakfast. We walked in together holding hands. I sat with Gryffindor knowing it would be the last time.

I was in the middle of eating when George got everyone's attention who was around us. "I was going to make a big deal out of this and get everyone's attention but figured that you would kill me." He said to me. "But..." he stood up and got down on one knee. "Mary Araminta Warrington Lestrange...will you marry me?"

I looked at him. I felt the tears welling up already. I nodded. I couldn't even speak. He slid the ring on my finger and kissed me. "George..."

"I want you to know that I am serious about this..." He told me.

"I already knew it."

I walked out and waiting for the O.W.L's to start. "We're doing it in an hour. I love you so much."

I looked at him. "You better be at the Hogwarts Express when I get off."

"I will be."

"Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear.

Surely enough. We all watched as Fred and George left Hogwart's leaving behind a mess for the teachers to clean up behing them.

One thing was for sure. The next 42 days were going to be hard...

end chap.


	12. Life without George

**A/N- Two more chapters then I will wrap this one up. Then I have the 6th planned and will**

**try and get it posted ASAP!**

**Chapter 12**

It had been almost a month since George had left. I had 13 days til I saw him. I was at breakfast with Draco and Christian. The owls were starting to come in. I scanned for George's owl that he had been using. I didn't see it.

"No letter?" Draco asked. Things had been better between the two of us since George had left. "You didn't get one yesterday either did you?"

"No I didn't..." It bugged me that I hadn't gotten one. It was the second day in a row.

"So where did you run off to yesterday?" I asked Draco.

"Me and Pansy went off to take a walk." He muttered. I gave him my look. "Well its not like we are together. Its just a shag."

Christian laughed. "Oh god. That girl is digging those claws right back in." He chuckled.

I tried not to give him relationship advice. I didn't want him to take anything the wrong way, so I just stayed out of it all.

"Well, off to potions." I muttered. I stood up. When I got to the hall, Ron was standing there.

"Hey George sent this for you. He told me in my letter he didn't want Umbridge reading anything."

I smiled. "Thank you." I took the letter and ran to the dungeons. I sat down and looked at the parchment I was holding.

_Mary,_

_Sorry I didn't write you yesterday. I haven't been getting a letter everyday and I figured Umbridge may be withholding it. I have sent this to Ron hoping you get it. We can have him send out our mail. Anyway, I miss you we are down to 13 days by the time you read this. I will still be at the Hogwarts Express waiting for you to get off of it. The last month has been hard, but Fred and I are getting set up. We just have to get things set up in the shop itself. I hope to hear from you later. I love you. _

_George_

_P.S.- Mum has already said you can stay with us right when break starts for a few weeks._

I smiled. I was so close to be reunited with George and I just could not wait! During potions I wrote him again.

_George,_

_I don't understand why our mail would be intercepted. It's not like we are of great importance. Oh well. I am counting down the days. I can't wait to be with you again. It is really good that you and Fred have things set up. On my end things are pretty good, I have been working on my studies and trying to finish with a bang. Lets see me and Draco are doing good, we are back to being normal. And normal being before we decided to complicate our friendship with more. It is really nice. Well I should be listening to Professor Snape. I love you._

_Mary_

I paid attention to what Snape was saying to us. Draco was sitting next to me. "Was that from him?" I nodded discreetly. After class I walked up to Ron. "Can you send this for me?"

"Yeah. Are you going to stay with us on holidays?"

"Yeah, I have to talk to my parents and Lucius but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Malfoy's dad? Not have a problem with it?"

"Lucius isn't that bad once you get to know him." I saw him repress laughter. "Okay maybe he is to you."

"You know I was really skeptical of you at first...you know with Christmas and all..." He paused. Hermione and Harry were there. "But you seem to really love and care about George, so I am confident that you aren't just playing him for a fool."

"I love him more then anything. I want all this to be over so George and I can start our life together. I couldn't imagine if something happened to him and I couldn't have my life with him." It made me want to cry just thinking about it.

"Well we all know that you are going to try and help us." Harry said. He smiled and Hermione squeezed my shoulder.

"Well I have to get going, Draco is probably waiting for me." I walked out and sure enough, he and Blaise were standing there.

"So what did your new best friends have to say?" Blaise teased.

"Ron is sending a letter to George for me. If you must know."

I explained to them that we thought our letters were being intercepted. We went to the Great Hall to eat lunch. Brennan was sitting there. "Hey Lestrange."

"Brennan?"

"So since lover boy isn't here does this mean that we can be seen together and seen talking to each other?"

I smiled. "You make it seem like I was sneaking around to talk to you. That wasn't the case. George just didn't care for you all that much."

"And trust me I didn't really care for him either."

"Well, as long as you behave and not make any innuendo or call me gorgeous or anything like that we can hang out. But it is going to be like he is here."

He frowned. "So it isn't just acting then?"

"I thought that had been established a long time ago. George and I have been together for over a year and a half. I love him more then my own life."

Everyone was quiet. "Figures that she would fall for a blood traitor." I heard Pansy whisper under her breath.

"You know what, I don't have to explain myself to any of you." I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. I heard someone on my heels. I looked back and it was Christian.

"I'm sorry I even said anything. I guess a few of us that liked you are a little upset that you would rather be with George than a pureblood."

"Well technically the Weasley's are pureblood." I smiled.

"Well, they are blood traitors. That is why all of us get upset I think. Except Pansy, she just hates you because Draco is so hung up on you that he won't date her. He just uses her as his toy."

I laughed. "You make it sound like I broke a dozen hearts."

"Not a dozen, just mine, Draco's, Mile's and Terence."

"Oh come off it. Mile's shouldn't even be counted in that just for the soul fact that he was cheating on me the entire time we were dating."

"Yeah, but he was sorry."

"Eh, maybe."

"But I am sorry from now on I won't bring it up because I can see all it does is stress you out when they start talking about it the way they do."

"Well thank you, it means a lot to me. I don't want to be hated by everyone, it seems like if no one mentions it they ignore it."

"Yeah, it does seem like that especially with him being gone." He said. "So what do you say that we hang out tonight? After we get all our homework done."

"Yeah, do you mind if Draco comes? I don't need it getting back to George."

"That is fine." He smiled at me. "Are you okay?"

"I am okay now. Thank you." He hugged me and walked away. Draco was out there by then.

"Sorry about her. I let her have it when you left."

"Thanks Draco." I smiled at him. "I am so thankful for you. Without you I am not quite sure I could have made it through all this."

"What are best friends for?" He smiled at me.

That night I hung out with Christian and Draco by the lake, surprisingly it was relaxing and was what I needed. I laughed most of the time I was there and it helped take my mind off how much I miss George. The next morning I was at breakfast and Ron walked up to me. "Come with me."

I walked with him. When we were outside he handed me a letter. "Look, don't get upset, but Angelina told George that you and Christian were hanging out and looking really cozy together. I overheard her talking about it yesterday. She also said that she wrote him to tell him."

"Are you kidding me? What is her problem?"

"Calm down, I will write him and tell him that she is trying to cause problems, so just take this letter and read it with a grain of salt."

I grabbed it. I was shaking when I opened it because I knew that I was going to want to cry after reading it.

_Mary,_

_I got a very interesting letter tonight. You and Christian were by yourselfs by the lake? He was all over you too from my understanding. I don't even know what to say...are you trying to play me for a fool? Is everything a lie and this is how you really feel? I feel like an idiot, everyone warned me but I didn't listen. Please send me the ring back. This engagement is off._

_George_

I felt the tears roll down my face. Then I felt the anger build up all in the pit of my stomach. I opened the doors back into the Great Hall, I walked up to the Gryffindor table and once I spotted her I walked up to her. Everyone got quiet once they saw me. Angelina turned around.

"So me and Christian were ALONE by the lake? I'm sorry did you not see Draco? I am tired of you trying to come between George and I. I am here to stay, he may be mad at me but once I clear things up we will be the perfect couple again and that doesn't involve you."

"You don't deserve him. You don't even care about him, if you did you wouldn't be hanging around with guys."

"They are my friends, stay out of my relationship. George doesn't want you. He has choosen me over you each and every time. So take the hint and leave him alone."

I could tell I had struck a nerve in her. I saw her raise her hand and it came into contact with my face. I grabbed my face. By then Umbridge and Snape were running over.

I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up then I felt us being seperated. "You're dead Johnson." With that Snape pulled me outside.

"What was that about?"

I was quiet. "George ended things with me. I need to fix it." With that I walked away.

I went straight to the library. I pulled out a piece of parchment.

_George,_

_Angelina? You are going to believe her. She is jealous of us. Draco was with us, I was not going to hang out with Brennan by myself. I knew better than that. I wouldn't disrespect you like that. Please don't end this. Ron, Harry and Draco will vouch for me. Please just believe me. Don't break this engagement. I love you, I can't live without you._

_Mary._

I sent it hoping that it would work. I couldn't live without George and I hoped that Ron would come through for me.

**End chap 12**

**A/N- Last chapter will be the last for this story.**


	13. Burrows

**A/N: Last chapter. =)**

**Chapter 13**

Eight days had past and I still had heard nothing from George. Draco and Ron had both written him telling him that Angelina was a liar. But to my displeasure I had heard nothing. It was time for breakfast and I went and sat with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey, still nothing?" Ginny asked. I shock my head. "Why does my brother have to be such an idiot? No offense but we were all mad when we found out you two were dating...if anything Ron writing him should show that we want this to work now. Boys..."

I laughed. "Thanks. George can be very stubborn sometimes. I of all people know that. When he has thought something up it tends to stick in his mind til he gets some sense talked into him. Between Ron and Fred I am sure things will be okay with us."

The owls were rushing in at this point. One dropped by Ron, he pulled out two parchments. He opened one and read. He looked at the other and handed it to me. He looked uneasy. I opened the parchment and read.

_Mary,_

_I received yours, Draco's and Ron's letters. I will say that Ron's letter was informative. He did tell me that you were with Draco AND Brennan. I am sorry, but he said that you have been spending a lot of time with guys when I asked him. I didn't think it would be like this...so I will admit I feel maybe I rushed this engagement. Maybe it was too soon. I should have seen that you weren't ready. That you would go back to your normal flirtacious self once I had left Hogwarts. I don't blame you, I know that is who you are. But it is still disappointing. So we are back together, but this engagement is being prolonged for a little bit. I love you._

_George._

I read it twice just to make sure I had read it correctly. I felt the tears that were threatening to fall. Ron looked like he was sad. "I didn't say you were doing anything wrong. He blew it out of context completely. He asked me if you were hanging with all guys and I said you were but it was the lot that you have hung out with from the beginning. I didn't say you were doing anything questionable."

"It's okay...like I said...stubborn and when he gets something in his head..." I stood up slowly and walked out of the Great Hall. I went and waited in Snape's classroom. Draco walked in shortly after and handed me a note.

"This arrived for you." I recognized Lucius' handwritting. I opened it and read.

_Mary,_

_Tonight is the night. Wish us all luck, we will see you when you get on summer break. We are all excited to see you. _

_With Love,_

_Lucius_

I was quiet. I didn't know what to do with this information. I knew that I should tell Harry or Ron so they could warn the Order. But right now, I didn't have much information and I know they were still on the fence about me being a double agent.

That night passed slowly. By the time night fell, it was quiet. Around midnight, Snape came running into the dormitory.

"Lestrange, the death eaters are up to something. Did you have any word on it?"

"Lucius said something about it but didn't specify, I got a note earlier." I pulled out the note from my robes.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?" He asked.

"I didn't know what good would have come from it, there were no specifics. I didn't know what anyone could do with this information."

"None the less. Get some sleep, something tells me tomorrow we will be in for hell." Snape said and walked out.

The next morning I was awoken by Pansy Parkinson. "He's back. You-Know-Who is back!"

I woke up and got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall. Everyone was there, Ron and Ginny, I ran up to them. "What happened?"

"We were at the ministry with Harry. We were attacked by Death Eaters. They tricked Harry, we fought them."

"Are all of you okay? No one in the order was killed were they?" I was worried, with George being out I was afraid that he would have been fighting with the ministry. Everyone was silent. Then I realized Harry wasn't there. "Where is Harry?"

Hermione finally spoke up. "Harry is fine. We did have one casualty. Sirius didn't make it. Bellatrix...your mother killed him."

I was silent. "Sirius?" I sat down with them. "What happened to the Death Eaters?"

"Some were caught, some got away. Malfoy was one who was caught." Ron said smuggly. We all saw Harry walk in.

I walked up to him. "Harry...I'm so sorry for your loss. I am sure I am the last one you want to hear that from...all things considering."

"Your mother..."

"She is NOT my mother. Harry I am on your side."

He was quiet and walked away. I walked over to Draco, he looked furious. "Have you heard?" He asked bitterly. I nodded. "I bet your new friends are thrilled that my father is sitting in Azkaban right now."

"Draco, don't be like that. Your father is like family to me. I am just as upset as you are."

"No your not. You don't want to be a part of my family, remember? You want to be apart of Weasley's family. So why don't you go and do that?" He turned his shoulder to me and of course Pansy was there to hug him and soothe him.

I walked out of the dormitory. The rest of the time at Hogwarts for me was class, packing and waiting for it to be over. It was finally time to board the Hogwarts Express. I was the first person on the train. I didn't want anyone to not let me sit with them so I figured if someone wanted to sit with me, they would. I found a compartment and sat down.

I was there for ten minutes before the compartment door opened. It was Miles, Terence and Christian. "Mind if we sit?"

"You guys aren't mad at me like every other Slytherin in this school?"

"No, its not like you wanted it to happen. I know you see Lucius as your own family so I doubt you wanted him in Azkaban." Miles said.

I smiled, at least some still had faith in me. The ride home was long. I was most anxious to see George. Before we pulled in, I said my goodbyes and was at the train door with my trunk ready to go. As soon as the doors opened I walked out and scanned all the people there. I saw Narcissa, I walked up and hugged her.

"Oh my dear. It has been so hard being in the manor by myself. I will be so glad to have you and Draco there."

"I won't be there for a few weeks. I have to stay with George for a little bit. But I will write you and let you know when I will be there."

I said my goodbyes and scanned the crowd. I didn't see George, I wasn't sure if he was going to be mad at me as well. I looked for a few more minutes with no luck, I sat down on my trunk and put my hands in my head.

"Oh dear! There you are!" I heard Mrs. Weasley's voice. "George had a last minute business emergency to take care of. He will be at the burrow later on."

We went to the burrow and I was waiting there anxiously. A few hours passed and George still wasn't back. I was getting anxious. Mrs. Weasley came over to me. "Come now dear, why don't you have a spot of lunch?"

"I will wait for George, do you have any clue when he might be back?"

"He didn't say, just that he would be back as soon as he possibly could be." She smiled at me. "If you change your mind dear, let me know and I will whip you something up."

I nodded. I heard a familiar voice. "-not the problem, there is no one in Diagon Alley so it will hurt business."

"But there is no where else, except Hogsmeade." I heard Fred say. I ran out the door and ran as fast as I could to George. I hugged him and kissed him. I felt him wrap me in his arms tight.

"Oy! Sorry I couldn't be at the station, I tried my hardest but we just couldn't get things figured out by then."

I kissed him. "You're here now." I hugged him again. "George can we talk outside?"

He lead the way we went to the garden and sat down. "I just want you to know that I didn't know about the attack until hours before and even then, I had no specific details." I pulled out Lucius' note and let him read it. "I knew that it wasn't enough information to help and I didn't want to be accused of withholding information when I wasn't."

"I know, I know by now where your loyalties lie, and it is where mine lie. I trust you, and I do understand why you didn't say anything. Besides it wouldn't have made much difference to be honest." He kissed me. "Is that it?"

"No..." I was quiet. "George, I wasn't doing anything wrong at Hogwarts when you left. I mended my friendships, which you knew I was going to do."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. I grabbed his hand. "I just think that maybe you aren't ready for it. You know I don't like Brennan yet you still hung out with him."

"With Draco, I don't see why you make such a stink about it. You were still friends with Angelina. Look I love you, and I don't want to start taking steps backward in this relationship. I meant it, I want to spend my life with you, when I accepted your engagement I was ready for it and I still am. I want to marry you."

"Okay, I believe you."

I took his ring out of my pocket. "So with this...do I give it back?"

He took it out of my hand. He rolled it around in his hands. "I love you," He gave me a smile and put the ring back on my finger. "Fred and I are getting our own place, why don't you stay the entire summer with me?"

I smiled. We shared a kiss and I knew this summer was going to be amazing.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N-I want to finish this story. The 6th book may be hard to incorporate so it may be short, like 5-7 chapters. We shall see. =)**


End file.
